1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implant systems and methods for orthopedic and dental applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to implant insertion and extraction with couplings for attachment to manual and power force transducers with control over force variables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many orthopedic procedures involve implants for replacing damaged and dysfunctional joints. For example, total joint replacement (TJR) and hemi arthroplasty (replacing one-half of the joint) procedures have been developed. Hips, knees, elbows, shoulders and wrists are commonly reconstructed with implants, such as prosthetic joints that are designed for optimal wear, comfort, biocompatibility and performance. Such replacement joint implants have benefited many patients by restoring their mobility and other functions.
Reconstructive dental procedures include installing implants such as prosthetic teeth, bridges, mandibles, temporomandibular (TMJ) joints and other dental prostheses. Significant improvements in dental function can be achieved for many patients using such procedures.
An important objective in designing orthopedic and dental implants and in performing implant procedures relates to effectively and permanently bonding the prosthetic components to patients' existing, viable bone and dental structure. For example, TJR orthopedic surgery typically involves removing damaged and degenerated existing joints and adjacent bone structure for replacement with prostheses. The remaining bone structure is preferably sound, dense and capable of withstanding dynamic loads in order to maximize patient function and mobility. A general objective of orthopedic and orthodontic surgery is to retain as much original, healthy bone structure as possible.
Orthopedic and orthodontic revision procedures are necessitated by prosthetic failures from various causes. For example, further deterioration and trauma can lead to prosthetic joint failures. Another problem relates to loosening and disengagement of the components. For example, orthopedic cement, which is commonly used to bond prosthetic components to bone, can loosen and disengage. Looseness and “play” in implants, such as prosthetic joints, can cause significant problems. These include patient discomfort and immobility. Moreover, such looseness can increase under dynamic loading, and can ultimately lead to complications associated with implant failure.
When revision procedures are indicated by such conditions, extracting existing implants and the cement mantels bonding same can present significant difficulties. Extracting prostheses that have been permanently bonded in place with high-strength adhesives can require substantial force, with resulting trauma and collateral damage. For example, perforated and cracked existing bone structures can result from forces associated with extracting failed prostheses.
Moreover, implants can become stuck during installation. For example, if the cavity formed for the implant shaft is too small, a test fit can result in immobility with resistance to both insertion and extraction. Extracting a stuck implant can require breaking the surrounding bone structure, with resulting complications.
The prior art has attempted to address some of the problems associated with orthopedic implant extractions. For example, the Engelbrecht et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,232 discloses the use of a vibrating tool to soften the cement between nested components bonded together. The Hood et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,054 discloses an ultrasound power generator adapted for coupling to endoprostheses and vibrating same to soften their adhesive bonds. Hood et al. disclose an ultrasonic tool for attachment to and removal of surgical components in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,570. Vandewalle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,392 disclose an auger tool connected to an ultrasonic transducer/handpiece for extracting an osteal cement mantel.
Heretofore there has not been available an orthopedic and dental implant system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.